Currently, RFID systems are used very intensively and profitably in many areas, above all also in the logistics field. Very compact, flat RFID transponders (so-called tags) are required in many cases in this respect.
Most known concepts for such RFID transponder antennas (that is tag antennas) such as so-called PIFA antennas (printed inverted F antennas) are in this respect not completely planar. They are produced on a conductive adhesive film and folded in a plurality of layers. In addition, such a design is rather complex and expensive; furthermore, a corresponding structure is also difficult to modify (for example, when another chip should be used or when the tag should be adapted to a different frequency range). Since such a design is also not easy to reproduce, such RFID transponders frequently have only low ranges.